son of fire and water
by pontus first god of the sea
Summary: Perseus is the son of Poseidon and Hestia. He is born a few decades after the first titan war and is made a god. How will the second titan and giant war go? pertamis later on as I like it more in the books kind of thing. Nico Reyna later as well starts in the past will end in the future. Adopted from bookandanimereader but changed. I own no pjo. please review !swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Son of fire and water

(Time: A few decades after the first Titan war)

3rd person pov

Cries could be heard through the streets of Olympus. A new God was born the first born of both Poseidon and Hestia. The child was given to his mother to hold by the goddess of child birth Eiliethyia. The child has beautiful sea green eyes with a shade of orange. He had perfectly tanned skin and a perfectly molded face. He had messy jet black hair with a shade of brown.

The goddess of the hearth was looking at her son with a warm smile when the doors were opened gently to reveal the face of her lover. The god of the sea walked in to the room and sat on the seat beside his lover and child. "What do you think we should name him" she asked him as he sat down. The looked at his son with pride then answered "Perseus". The goddess gave him a warm smile than looked at her son and said "That's a wonderful name" brushing her hand through her new born son's hair.

(3 years' time skip) 3rd person pov

A dark figure of a 9 year old boy could be seen sprinting through the forest. The figure stopped when he arrived in a clearing about a 100 yard wide. He took out the bow from his back and readied his arrow and came into a stance suddenly 10 hellhounds leaped out of the forest and into the clearing but turned into yellow dust before it landed as an arrow pierced each through the head.

The figure then put the bow back on his back than took out 2 swords. The sword in his right hand was pure white and the edges were covered with red ice which would cause major damage. The other sword was pure black which seemed menacing on its own but even more menacing with the green fire covering its edge.

The man again got into a fighting stance but this time with the dual swords. The man waited for about 10 seconds than a small army of monsters came into the clearing. There were about 50 monsters consisting about 10 Cyclopes,20 hellhounds, 15 dracaene, 5 Lydian drakons. The man charged the army without any fear with great speed.

The man slashed the first 2 cyclopes splitting their head off and Turing them into yellow dust. He then made flames appear in his hand and blasted the drakon turning it into dust. He then charged the remaining monsters. He slashed, parried, hacked, cut until only 2 more drakons were left out of the 50 monsters

. He then proceeded to kill the 2 left. He then made green fire which is called Greek fire appear in his palm then blasted it towards the 2 drakons causing an explosion on impact turning the 2 monsters into dust.

The figure then sheathed his swords and proceeded to walk out of the clearing with a smirk on his face but stopped hearing a familiar voice "Perseus I see that you are enjoying yourself" the voice which was clearly of a woman said. The man named Perseus then turned and faced a women sitting in front of a fire. He then proceed and sat beside her "How was the meeting mother" Perseus asked.

She smiled at him and said "It was fine. The council has decided that you will become a god in 3 years' time when you become 18 in human age. The council also decided that depending on your domains you might be made into an Olympian as you are both mine and Poseidon's first born and also to keep the balance in the council after Athena joined as there are only nine members and that the number of females is 5 in the council where as the number of males are 4". Perseus smiled at his mother and then hugged and said "I better get back to training if I want to become an Olympian" with that he got up and walked out of the clearing.

(3 years later) Perseus pov

I was standing outside the Olympian throne room. The reason why as to I was standing there was that today I had turned 18 in mortal age. Today is the day I would became a god and learn what my domains are and weather I will become a minor, major or Olympian god.

To become an Olympian god I would have to have really strong domains as Zeus prefers to make his children into Olympians so that the meetings go in his favor and that the other gods cannot overrule him. He also does not like his brothers and their children becoming Olympians as to why he took away Hades' throne even though he is the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea so if I want to become an Olympian I need to have strong domains and gain everyone's approval to become an Olympian as to why I have trained for the last 4 years.

I pushed open the throne room doors and felt huge auras of power in the room but the strongest ones were coming from the back of the room. These auras were coming from my mom, dad and lord Zeus. I went and bowed in front of Lord Zeus than kneeled in front of my father.

Then Lord Zeus spoke "we are gathered here to make young Perseus first born son of my brother Poseidon and my sister Hestia into a god". Then all nine of the Olympians stood up and Lord Zeus chanted in ancient Greek "ι ζευς κινγ οφ τηε γοδς μακε περσευς φιρστ βορν σον οφ ποσειδον ανδ ηεστια ιντο α γοδ. λετ γολδεν ιξηορ φλοω τηρουγη ηις ϝεινς ανδ τηε φατες δεξιδε ηις δομαινσ" (meaning- I, Zeus king of the gods make Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia into a god let golden ichor flow through his veins and the almighty fates choose his domains).

Then I felt myself being covered by a golden light and become more powerful. My skin became more toned, my muscles became more defined. My eyes changed color from green to black to red to yellow to golden to purple to white to orange than they were back to their original color. My aura became greater and became a mixture of many different colors.

The light around me faded and I came face to face with lady fates than all three of them bellowed together "_All hail, Lord Perseus god of Time, Monsters, Storms, Light, Darkness, Tides, Flames, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Balance, Heroes, Assassins, Weapons, Senses, Emotions, Justice, Battle and second lord of the Seas he will also not be bound by any ancient laws_". Then they disappeared all the gods in the throne room were shocked after hearing my domains.

My father beaming with pride and my mother gave me a warm smile knowing that Zeus would have to make me an Olympian seeing my powers and that I may become a threat to Olympus if I am not bound to the Council. After a moment of silence Athena the goddess of wisdom spoke "This god is basically a demigod with the powers and abilities of a god, father we have to make him an Olympian, he is too strong to be a major or minor god and needs to be bound to Olympus otherwise he might become a threat to Olympus".

At this my father glared at Athena and said "my son would never become a threat to Olympus but never the less he should be made an Olympian". Zeus grumbled at this but accepted he chanted something in ancient Greek than said "I, Zeus make Perseus son of Poseidon and Hestia a member of the Olympian council, the tenth Olympian".

At this a throne rose between my father and Ares the god of war. The throne was a mixture of black and white it had my symbols of power curved in the back which were my dual swords which were overlapping each other forming a cross. There were scenes of battles curved into the sides. There were curving's of weapon, monsters, soldiers, heroes on the sides and armrests there was a sand clock on top of the throne which symbolized my domain of time.

There was a staff rested on the armrest of my throne that can turn into any type of weapon. It had a sand clock on the top of the staff which I also guessed symbolized my domain of time.

I went and sat on my throne and felt all the knowledge of my domains rushing into my head in a moment's time I knew all of my new abilities. I knew all of my duties and powers. I knew everything about each of my domains.

After a moment I told Zeus to continue the meeting. He continued and explained me about my duties as an Olympian and discussed my domains. He told me that as I am an Olympian I can have a lieutenant who can be a minor god. My lieutenant can help me in my duties and can watch over my domain while I am gone. I need to choose a domain where I will reside the condition of the domain will reflect my physical state and vice versa. If my domain is in turmoil I will grow weak and my glow and aura will decrease. In my domain my powers will increase and I will become stronger.

After Zeus dismissed the meeting all of the Olympians flashed out except me, my mom and my father. My father hugged me and congratulated me and told me how proud he is and then he flashed out. My mom came to me and hugged me and told me "Perseus I am very proud of you but don't abuse your powers and become arrogant like Zeus and Ares". I smiled at her and said "don't worry mom I won't become like them". She gave me a warm smile and gave me a kiss on my cheek and flashed out

After my mom left I thought what to do with my new powers and where to build my domain and whom to make my lieutenant. I then remembered that Zeus told me that I can take as long as I need to choose. After remembering this I relaxed a bit and thought that eventually a worthy minor god or demi-god will be born and after that I too flashed out of the throne room.Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**(120 years later) 3****rd**** person pov**

(Olympian throne room)

A figure was sitting on a throne made out of a mixture of black and white. The throne had different types of battle scenes curved into it along with monsters, different types of weapons, and heroes.

At the back of the throne was a curving of dual swords overlapping each other forming a cross. There was a sand clock on the top of the throne. There was a staff slanted on the armrest of the throne. The figure which was of a man seemed rather bored. He had jet black hair. Perfectly tanned skin and a well-built body. He had a very well molded face that many girls would call very handsome.

He was staring at the empty thrones before him with slight annoyance as he was the only one present for the meeting at the moment but he could not blame the others as he is the god of time he is too much punctual and arrives at the exact time that was given.

He closed his eyes and went into meditated state to pass the time but as soon as he closed them he felt nine large auras flash into the throne room and knew that everyone had arrived for the meeting. He then looked toward the throne room door to find to temporary thrones present for this meeting.

The throne on the right was obsidian black with bones as armrests and even though it is a temporary throne it radiated power. The other throne was a green-goldish color and had flowers growing from many parts of it. It gave off the essence of spring and also radiated a little power. He looked at the thrones with interest thinking why they were present as he was not informed about the meeting.

After a few minutes 3 figures flashed themselves into the throne room. The first was a man who had onyx black eyes and a shaved beard. He radiated a similar aura to that of Poseidon and Zeus. The figure recognized the man as his uncle Hades. Hades went and sat in the black throne of bones. The second figure was that of a beautiful women who looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. The figure recognized this as his cousin Persephone wife of Hades. She went and sat in the throne of flowers. The third figure that entered the room had also had onyx black eyes like that of hades. He was in his late teens. He had pale skin and an emotionless face. He had a well-built body but not as well built as the figure. He wore black clothes which matched the color of his eyes. The figure recognized the boy as his cousin Nicholas, son of Hades and Persephone.

The figure after seeing Nicholas understood the reason for this meeting and smiled as a thought came to him. Nicholas at first bowed to Zeus then kneeled in front of his father. After a moments time Zeus bellowed "This meeting was called today to make Nicholas, son of Hades and Persephone into a god but before we start the ritual and ceremony does anyone want to say anything". Perseus smiled and said "I do uncle".

Zeus nodded for him to carry one he looked at Nicholas and said "I would like to make Nicholas my lieutenant and give him my blessing as Hades already has a lieutenant which is Thanatos and so he would not require him in the underworld so that is why I would like to make Nicholas my lieutenant with his and Hades' permission".

He looked at Hades who gave him a nod he then looked at Nicholas and said "are you willing to become my Lieutenant". Nicholas smiled at his father and he gave him a nod "Then I give you my full blessing" with that Nicholas glowed several colors for a few second than the glow faded. "Then without further ado we shall make you a god".

Then all the Olympian god's stood up and Zeus chanted in ancient Greek " I, Zeus king of the gods make Nicholas son of Hades and Persephone into a god. Let golden ichor flow through your veins and the fates choose your domains.

With that Nicholas glowed many different colors his skin became paler his eyes changed color to a light blue with a shade of white. His clothes changed to light blue and his hair became a lighter color.

Then the glow subsided from him and the Fates appeared and bellowed "_**All hail Nicholas son of Hades and Persephone, god of flowers, dead, ghosts, Shadows and minor god of Monsters, Soldiers, Heroes, Assassins and the Lieutenant of Perseus"**_. After the fates revealed the domains and titles of Nicholas They disappeared as fast as they appeared.

Zeus then said "Nicholas Perseus will explain you your jobs as a god and his lieutenant" with this Nicholas nodded and looked at Perseus who gave him a smile and nodded. "Before I end this meeting is there anything anyone has to say". "I do uncle" said Perseus. Zeus looked at him quizzically but nodded for him to continue "As the god of Heroes I have noticed that the demi-god are mistreated in the society they live as outcasts due to their godly heritages as so I would like to make a camp for these demigod heroes called camp Half-Blood on an island near the coast of Greece. Here the demigods will be trained and will learn how to survive as they are mostly targeted by monsters due to their godly aura. The demigods will be given Quests by the gods which will test their training if they successfully fulfill these quests they will be given rewards. If they successfully fulfill many heroic quests will helps or saved the gods from disasters they will get the most precious gift of all which is immortality and will be made gods. I would also like to make the camp and the island as a whole as the domain in which I will reside and make my castle there as I am the god of Heroes. I will make heavy storms brew near the coast of the island so that the humans don't find the camp even though it will be surrounded by the mist. I would like to appoint the satyrs to search for demigods as they can sense their auras from miles away and bring them to camp as I will let the demigods cross the storm barricades. I would also like to appoint Chiron the centaur who was made partially immortal due to his help in the war as the camp activities director who teach and train the demigods as he is rather fond of them. The camp will have cabins dedicated to all the god minor, major and Olympian where the children of that god will stay. There will also be a cabin where the children who do not know who their parents are will reside" Perseus finished with a deep breath.

Zeus looked at him a little shocked and said "We shall have a vote". "Those in favor" hands rose the hand were of Perseus, Poseidon and Hestia who were supporting their son. Persephone raised her hand as she thought it was a good plan. Aphrodite raised her hand trying to impress Perseus but failed miserably as he did not even look at him. Demeter raised her hand as Perseus made her daughters step son his lieutenant.

Zeus looked at everyone shocked but nodded glumly "The council approves of your plan you may proceed with it, anything else". "Yes" says Hades. "What?" Zeus said quite annoyed. Hades said "I would like to adopt Perseus if Poseidon and Hestia agree?" Hades looked to Perseus` parents for confirmation. Poseidon looked reluctant but when Hestia agreed Poseidon agreed as well. Then Zeus said "Meeting dismissed" really fast so no one could say anything. Hades and Persephone headed to their son and congratulated him then flashed out. Perseus proceeded to Nicholas and said "let's get to work Nico". Then they both flashed out.**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	3. Chapter 3

Select Language ▼

Chapter 3: God of Monster's

Previously

_Perseus proceeded to Nicholas and said "let's get to work Nico". Then they both flashed out._

Perseus pov

We flashed out of the throne room and into a forest clearing. Nico looked at me curiously and asked "Why did we teleport here. Aren't we supposed to first make camp on that island then appoint Chiron as camp director and the Satyr's as scouts. Why did we teleport here".

I smiled at him and said "Before we start making camp and the warriors I would like to make a few thing's clear with you about our domains but first you have to swear on the Styx that you will not tell the content of this conversation to anyone else". Nico looked me questionably but nodded and said "I swear on the Styx".

Thunder boomed and I said "so first of all I did not reveal a lot of my powers to the rest of the Olympian's as they would think that I am a threat. First of all when Zeus asked me what powers did I have as the god of Monsters and Time. I replied that as the God of Monsters I only know all the monsters weakness and when in combat against them how to defeat them with as much less effort as possible and as the god of Time I know all the events of the past and can see major events that will take place in the next 300 years. This is all true but there are more powers which come with these domains. Which are that as the god of Monsters I can make an army of monsters if they swear their loyalty to me as the god of Monsters and also I can shape Shift into the basic form of any type of Monsters including the rare ones. I think you can also do this but they will be less powerful as you are the minor god of Monsters. Also as the god of time I can slow down time and even stop time of my opponent depending on his strength but I am still practicing as I did not fully master this power as you have my full blessing I think you can also do this but in a lesser extent. So as I was saying I did not reveal this powers to Zeus as he would think I am an threat and also he would want me to make an army of monsters for Olympus. I don't want to give him control over an army of monsters as with that power he would forcefully make all the other gods agree with his plan even if it bad".

Nico looked at me shocked but nodded for me to continue "So I will make a secret army of monsters and hide them in this forest. This forest well separated from the rest as it is on an island. This island has a magical barrier of mist surrounding it so that no one will notice it and it will only allow ones who have already been here to enter. I will only use this army when the need arises for example if another war breaks out like the titan war we can use this army to our advantage but for now I would like to keep this army a secret. I have brought you here as you are my lieutenant and also very close friend and cousin. Now that I have brought you here you can come here anytime you want". Nico looked at me understanding my need's to keep these powers a secret.

"So how many monsters have you recruited" he asked. I motioned him to a clearing in front of through the forest. He looked at me questionably but followed as we walked through the forest to the clearing I couldn't help but smirk at the surprise he would get when we reached the clearing.

Nicholas pov

I was literally stunned as we reached the clearing. In front of me was a giant fortress which looked rater much like a barracks. The fortress was half the size of my father's palace and that is saying something as it is the by far the largest palace to be ever built. By looking at the fortress I could guess it was strong and well built.

The walls were thick and the entrance gate was strong but what really shocked me was that there were about 500 monsters outside the fortress consisting of Cyclopes, Dracaene, and Hellhound's. At the back of the group I noticed there were about 50 drakons but not just any drakons they were Lydian drakons which are said to be the largest and strongest drakons.

Seeing my shocked expression Percy chuckled and motioned me to the fortress and started walking and naturally I started following him. As we entered the fortress my jaw literally dropped to the floor at the site. Inside was an Barracks and defense post set up for monsters but what surprised me was that there were 3 times the number of monster in the fortress than outside but the thing that really surprised me was that in the middle of the room were 12 monsters. They were extremely rare monsters which were the Minotaur, the Manticore, the Nemean lion, the Chimera, two 14-headed hydras, Orthrus, the Calydonian Boar, the Karkinos, The python and 2 giant dragons. I looked at Percy surprised but he just grinned and said "I see you liked my army of monsters" I nodded.

He then explained me about the army and how he first stared recruiting them. He told me all his adventures most of them were before I was born. After he explained me my duties and all of my powers and the duties as his lieutenant he got up and said "So that's all there is to be my lieutenant and a minor god any questions" I shook my head. "Ok then let's go to the forge and ask Hephaestus to send some Cyclops to the island so that they can start building the Camp". After he said that we both flashed out to Hephaestus forge.

Perseus pov

We both flashed out of the fortress to the front of the forges. We both walked deep into the forge. As we walked deeper into the forges I could hear clanks of metal as they are being hammered. When we reached the origin of the noises there was a figure part man and part machine.

He had ripped muscles but parts of his body were machinery. He had man scars which I presume he got when he was thrown out of Olympus by Hera. The figure was my cousin Hephaestus. Over the years I was an Olympian out of all the Olympians except my mom and dad I was the most closest to Hephaestus. Like Nico he also calls me by my nickname Percy

As we got closer to him he stopped his hammering and faced us. "So I presume you are here to ask me to build this so called camp for demigods Percy" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and said "Ok then just give me the layout of the camp and its design and also give the layout and design of your palace as you wanted the camp to be your domain and so your palace will also be located along with the location of the island and I will send a group of my elite Cyclopes forgers right away".

I smiled at him and made 3 blueprints appear one which contained the design and layout of the camp. The other two contained the design and layout of mine and Nico's palace as his palace will also be there as he is my lieutenant. Hephaestus told me that the construction of the camp will be done in a month's time and asked if there was anything else. I said "I have a sword called riptide that I took from Heracles in a duel and some Styx metal, along with mortal steel and stygian iron. Can you mix all this metal into my sword?" He replied "yes of course but you must swear on the Styx to never use this weapon against Olympus unless absolutely necessary". I smiled at him and swore the oath then both me and Nico flashed out to go and recruit Chiron and the satyrs.**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes.

Perseus pov

We appeared in a forest clearing about 50 kilometers of the west coast of Greece. I motioned Nico to follow me. We walked through the forest it was night and the moon was shining brightly upon us I guess Selene was in a good mood (i.e. - Selene was the goddess of the moon before Artemis. She gave her domain to Artemis after she faded away).

We walked through the forest for about 10 minutes before we saw the light of a clearing in the middle of the forest. As we moved closer to the light I could make out a large camp consisting of many types of hybrids who are part man and part beast. The camp consisted mostly of Satyrs and Centaurs but I could also see a few Harpies amongst them.

As we entered the clearing all the creatures became alarmed and readied their weapons and pointed at us. I just flicked my hands and all the weapons fell out of their hands which is one of the perks of being the god of weapons that I can control the weapon which a more weaker being than me possess or that the weapon itself is weak or if it is just a basic weapon and in this case all three of the factors are applying hence I can disarm the easily with a flick of my hand which I just did.

All of the creatures looked at me astonished but I just shrugged it off. I was about to open my mouth before I saw a familiar face coming out of the crowd of astonished hybrids. It was the face of one of my favorite cousins Pan, the god of nature and the wild. (i.e. – Pan in this story is the son of Zeus and Thymbris as mentioned in some of the myths and hence is a cousin of Perseus who is a son of Hestia and Poseidon who are both siblings of Zeus).

He came and embraced me and NIco in a tight hug. "What do I owe the visit of my favorite cousins" he asked. I smiled at him and said "before I explain my cause of visit I would like to also meet Chiron as this also concerns him". He looked at me questionably but nodded. He motioned for a Centaur who was older than most of his breed in the camp to come forward yet he seemed to be much older than he looked. His eyes had knowledge in them with a deep hidden pain. He came forward and bowed to me but I shrugged and said "please Chiron do not bow to me as I do not like formalities also because you are much older and wiser than I am". He looked at me shocked but nodded and said "what do I owe the pleasure of your presence my lord". "Please Chiron call me Perseus and the reason why I came here is that I am making a camp for all of the demi-god heroes on an island near the coast of Greece which is also to be my domain and I would like you to be their trainer as you are immortal and as you are also very fond of the demigods, I would also like to make you activities director as you will be in charge of my domain and camp while I am gone". He looked at me shocked but nodded and said "I would be honored, my lord".

I nodded at him and said "Then after the camp is built within a month's time I will send Nicholas here to bring you to camp. He did not say anything but just nodded. "Now that that is taken care of I have a favor to ask of you Pan" I asked him and in return he just nodded for me to continue.

"I want you to move your council of cloven elders to a more permanent place from where they do not have to move from place to place for safety and with them I would like the satyrs, nymphs, harpies and centaurs to also move there and the place would be a large forest which is located in my domain this will also be your sanctuary also I would like you to send your satyrs to look around Greece for demigods as they have a very acute sense of smell and can see the godly aura of a demigod".

He looked at me with a smile as I gave him and his council a sanctuary in my domain which also meant that they will also get my protection as they are in my domain. "When shall I move my camp there my lord" he asked. I just smirked and said right now and without any word flashed everyone and everything in the clearing to a large clearing in a forest with a giant tree in the middle.

"This from now on shall be your sanctuary. You will find the forest is free of monsters as I have destroyed all of the ones in the island before we came to visit you" I told him with a smirk. _"What I mean is that I recruited all of them into my army before we came here" _I told Nico mentally. He chuckled at that which gave us a confused look from Pan.

"Furthermore there is a council room located in the oak tree and small houses are built into the nearby trees so that the Satyrs, Centaurs, Nymphs and Harpies can live there and be nearby the council at all times. The Hybrids are always allowed in camp grounds as they are also part of the camp as the Satyrs are the scouts for the camps, the Centaurs will provide as trainers along with Chiron who will act as the head, the Harpies will maintain the discipline in camp and will also clean up the camp, the nymphs will work in many different positions" I continued.

Pan nodded at me and asked "when shall I issue the satyrs to go and search for the demigods". "I think it is best to get started as soon as possible so I think you should send them in a week's time after they get settled here". He smiled at me and nodded.

"Now if you may excuse me and Nicholas here have an important matter to attend to I will visit here in about a week's time when the Satyrs will be sent to scout for demigods" I asked and he nodded.**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


End file.
